The Midnight Man
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: This game was used as a ritual to summon the Midnight Man in order to punish rule breakers in Pagan religions. Warning: play the game at your own risk. Evidently rules were made to be broken as Shell and a couple of her friends play this daring game.


**The Midnight Man**

**Summary: **This game was used as a ritual to summon the Midnight Man in order to punish rule breakers in Pagan religions. Warning: play the game at your own risk. Evidently rules were made to be broken as Shell and a couple of her friends play this daring game.

WARNING: People say not to play this game because it can involve your own death. I believe in it and maybe someday I will play it myself. Would rather do it with another person, but if I have to play by myself, I will.

NOTE: This story is sort of with to my Guide to Dealing with the Supernatural fanfiction dealing with mythology and Creepypasta. So in case nobody is confused, the Midnight Man will be the MAIN focus of the story, but will include others.

Hope you enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

**How to play the Midnight Man Game**

_It must be exactly 12:00 AM when you begin the ritual, or else it will not work. You will need; __Candles__  
__Paper and Pencils__  
__A wooden front door__  
__Salt__  
__A pin needle__  
__All the lights in the house off__Step 1: Everyone who is playing the midnight game must write their names on a piece of paper, then use a pin needle to drop a single drop of their blood onto the paper__Step 2: Place the paper in front of your front door. Your front door must be made of wood.__Step 3: Light a candle__Step 4: Knock on your front door exactly 22 times. (Note: The 22nd knock must happen at 12:00 AM or the ritual will not work.)__Step 5: Open your door, blow out the candle, and close it. You have now summoned the "Midnight Man". Immediately relight your candle__Step 6: Your goal for the rest of the game is to survive the Midnight Man. Everyone, who plays must walk with their candle lit around the house, avoiding the Midnight Man at all costs until the clock strikes 3:33 AM. At which time the Midnight Man will leave. If your candle blows out on its own, it means the midnight man is near, and you have 10 seconds to relight your candle. if you fail to relight the candle in 10 seconds you must surround yourself with a circle of salt and wait until 3:33 AM. If you fail to surround yourself with salt in time the Midnight Man will attack and you will have hallucinations of your worst fears until 3:33 AM._

"Shell, I don't like the sound of this." Jess commented as she chewed on her fingernails, seemingly nervous.

"Jess, it doesn't sound that all bad. All we gotta do is follow the rules and we'll be fine." Shell spoke as she scrolled down the page to look at more.

_Signs that the Midnight Man is nearby:__  
__* Your candle blows out__  
__* You suddenly get very cold__  
__* You hear a low whisper__  
__* You see a black humanoid figure within the darkness_

"Besides, several people have tried it and survived." Shell continued.

"I don't like it." Nicole murmured, huddling against Jess.

"Me neither and plus," Jess glanced up at Shell. "This Midnight Man could be attracted to your magnet."

"It's not like I haven't attracted worse things before." Shell snorted, brushing a lock of her long dark brown hair out of her face only for it to go back into place stubbornly and her hazel eyes glared at it.

Jess sighed. "Alright, we can try it BUT," she held up a finger on the BUT. "Nicole and I stay together."

"That's alright with me. I'll go by myself and remember, we have to keep moving." Shell commented.

The three girls then wrote their full names on a single, white piece of paper and Shell grabbed a needle and pricked one of each girl's finger, herself included and let the small drops of blood soak into the paper. Shell placed the paper on the front door and lit a candle.

Then she began to knock on the old, wooden door of the mansion.

"If we get killed during this, I'm gonna haunt you in the afterlife." Jess threatened, causing Shell to shrug.

"Fair enough." She mumbled and on the 22nd knock, the clock hit midnight. Shell opened the front door and blew out the candle, then she closed the door and relit the candle, lighting ones for Nicole and Jess. "Okay, so we keep moving and do NOT stay in one place or he will find you. Keep a lighter on you at all times and text me if you guys need anything, okay?"

The two younger girls nodded and then they went their separate ways.

The two girls together stayed downstairs while Shell walked upstairs, making sure to watch where she was going.

"Jess…." Nicole whimpered as she hung onto Jess's arm for dear life.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared…"

"Me too."

_If your candle goes out, you have to relight in within ten seconds. If you cannot, spread a circle of salt around you. _Shell thought as she moved through the long hallways of the second floor of her mansion.

Nicole and Jess moved into the kitchen and both shivered. "What is that..?"

"Cold spot maybe?" Jess replied just as low as a whisper, rubbing her arm with her free hand. All of a sudden, their candles went out. "Hurry, relight your candle!"

Nicole frantically searched for her lighter as Jess was able to relight hers. "I can't find it!" she whimpered.

"Spread the salt around you!"

Nicole grabbed the salt from her pocket quickly and spread it around herself in a circle, Jess right beside her.

"_Damn….." _they both heard a low, barely audible male voice speak and then the coldness went away, causing both girls to sigh out in relief.

"That was a close one…"

…

Shell, so far, hadn't run into anything yet. She was now at the end of a hallway of one of the long ones, her candle still lit up. She sighed and turned to face the other direction when suddenly; she spotted something dark up ahead of her.

She squinted her eyes and saw that it resembled a tall, male human, but it was completely dark and she couldn't make out any facial features at all. She could make out tuffs of hair though from his head.

_The Midnight Man….._Shell thought and suddenly shivered as she became cold. She took a couple steps forward and then her candle went out. She quickly got her lighter out and was able to relight it in seven seconds, sighing in relief. _Maybe this was a bad idea…._

She was walking back from where she came from when she felt cold again, this time a bit colder. That's when she felt cold breath in her ear, blowing some of her hair in the air.

"_You're an interesting one…." _A deep, masculine, male voice spoke so low in her ear, she could barely hear it.

And then her candle went out again.

"Shit!" she whispered and struggled to relight her candle, but as soon as it began, ten seconds went by and Shell knew she had one other thing to protect her. She searched around for the small thing of salt in her pockets, becoming frantic with each passing second. Then she realized something.

She never grabbed any salt.

The 19-year old eyes widened as she knew her mental state and her sanity was going to be played with. She felt cold fingers wrap around her wrist as the candle fell out of her hand and clattered on the floor with a thud.

"_Now," _the Midnight Man whispered in her ear again, this time with a hissing tone. _"How shall we play?" _

Meanwhile, both Jess and Nicole jumped as they heard a thud come from upstairs. "Do you think that was Shell?" Nicole whispered.

Jess nodded and headed upstairs with the green-haired girl, both of them searching for whatever made the sound. They finally came across an unlit candle in the middle of the hallway; some of the wax had stained the carpet.

"Shell…"

Jess gulped. "I knew this was a bad idea….we need to find her."


End file.
